


Would You Like To Play A Game?

by lokilickedme



Series: Would You Like To Play A Game? [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Light Bondage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dom/sub segments, each featuring a different Tom Hiddleston characterization.  Part 1 starts the series off with Boss!Tom playing a late-night game with an employee.  A conference room table, a silk tie, and a willing playmate...who knew working overtime could be so much fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To Play A Game?

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for angreav, since I know this is her particular cup of tea...for being so kind and generous with her praise :)

 

 

His hands are heavy on my shoulders, but his touch is light.  I feel relaxed and tense at the same time, they cancel each other out as his fingers stroke firmly across my clavicles and his palms squeeze the fleshy part of my arms just below the shoulder joint.  He shouldn't be touching me. Not like this.  

But I want him to, so I say nothing.

 

_After hours, lights out in the majority of the building, most of the offices empty except for a few stragglers finishing up paperwork.  I am in the breakroom, adding cream to my third cup of coffee in preparation for another long night.  Mr Hiddleston has assigned me to a prestigious contract, for which I'm grateful...but all these late nights are starting to get to me._

_I feel the presence of another person in the room with me, but I'm too tired to turn around and greet them.  The latenighters don't follow the same set of polite rules that are in effect during official working hours. Ties come off, sleeves are rolled up, shoes are kicked under desks, top buttons - and sometimes second and third as well - are opened.  Weary nods replace friendly hellos.  And copious amounts of coffee, sometimes smelling suspiciously of brandy, are consumed._

_"It will hardly be coffee anymore after you stir it."_

_I huff quietly but do not turn around.  My preference for cream and sugar with just a touch of coffee is well known by my co-workers, all of whom have made some sort of remark at one time or another.  But this voice is not one of my co-workers.  It is my boss._

_"Good evening, Mr Hiddleston."_

_He enters my peripheral vision and I move over, making room for him at the coffee pot and setting a cup from the cabinet on the countertop for him.  He leans in from behind me, his chest pressing against my back, his arm sliding over my shoulder as he reaches for the cup.  I smile as I sip._

_Everyone knows Hiddleston is a flirt._

_He holds his cup and I know he wants me to fill it for him._

_"Cream, sir?"_

_He draws his arm back and I hear him take his first swallow, close to my ear._

_"I like it dark and bitter," he says, his voice low, growling._

_I turn and lean back against the counter, facing him.  He is surrounding me, standing now in front of me, one arm stretched out to rest on the sink and the other raised with the cup to his mouth, so long that even bent it blocks my way.  His eyes are on me, watching me over the top of his mug, unapologetically sliding from my face to my breasts, lingering on my bare feet before he drags them back up to my eyes._

_We sip our coffees, sizing each other up._

_He puts his cup down, leaning in close, not touching me, his mouth barely a breath away from my ear.  He lets me listen to him breathe for a moment before I hear him lick his lips._

_"Would you like to play a game?"_

 

He presses his thumbs into my shoulderblades, pulling my shoulders back with his long fingers, finally letting his hands slide down my arms, slowly, till they reach my wrists.  He circles them with his fingers and extends my arms to the sides.

I am naked, he is not.  All he has removed is his tie, tucking it into his pocket where it dangles seductively, a silent threat of what is to come.  He bends me forward over the conference room table, slowly, gently, letting me get used to the shocking cold surface pressing against my bare breasts before he pushes me completely down and slips his hands under my hips to pull them toward him.  

"No fair grinding into the edge of the table, darling," he whispers against the small of my back as he presses a light kiss there.  "Any pleasure you feel will be awarded to you by me alone."

"Yes Sir," I say under my breath.

I know he is smiling at my submissiveness.  I can hear it in his low chuckle as he moves up close behind me and slides his leg between my knees, tapping my feet with the toe of his highly shined shoe to make me spread them further.  I obey, and he rewards me with a light caress of his hand up the inside of my thigh.

He draws one of my arms behind my back and I feel the silk of his tie against my skin as he loops it around my wrist.  "Give me your other hand, darling."

I obey again and am rewarded with a soft kiss to my palm before he bends my arm up behind my back, binding it securely to the other with his tie.

"You are a very good girl," he praises me as he ties the knot, tugging on it lightly to test its strength.  "Are you ready?"

I nod, my eyes clenched shut, my cheek pressed against the cold polished table.  "Yes, Sir."

He moves away from me and I lose my perception of where he is.  It unnerves me.  I can feel his eyes on me and am suddenly very aware of the cold office air on my naked bottom, and it pricks up my skin with goosebumps.

I finally hear his zipper unzipping.

I am concentrating on that when the palm of his hand presses lightly against my ass, starting at the ticklish spot where thigh creases into cheek. His long fingers slide slowly up, turning to caress my skin with the backs of his knuckles for a moment before flattening again so that his palm is against my skin as it slides back down.  The anticipation begins to knot my stomach as his fingers glide close to the crevice between my cheeks and downward, grazing unbearably near my pussy.  I realize I am very warm despite the cold air conditioning blowing across my back from the vent above me.

_"So beautiful, darling,"_   I hear him whisper.   _"So fucking lovely."_

 

His hand is rubbing lightly over my bottom, his fingers trailing closer and closer to my folds, till I almost can't bear it.  He senses my impatience and shushes me, though I haven't spoken yet, and after a moment he removes his hand from me completely.

I almost protest, but I don't have time before his hand comes down hard on my unsuspecting backside.  The sound of the slap echoes through the conference room, followed by the loud gasp that escapes my throat.  

_Oh my god._

I keep silent as his broad palm strokes lightly over my burning cheek, his fingertips teasing me gently, tracing the outline of the red mark his hand has left behind.  He slides it slowly to the other cheek and I suck in my breath, expecting another slap.

Instead, his fingers trail down to my pussy, giving me a featherlight stroke across my folds.  I relax instantly, and in that moment, he draws back and lands a second blow across my other cheek.

_Ohhhh fuck...oh my god oh my god..._

It hurts, so much that I flinch violently and pull forward, pushing my hips against the edge of the table.  I hear him clucking in disapproval and realize what I've done.

"That is not allowed, darling," he chastises me as he pulls my hips back toward him, putting space between me and the table edge again.  "You know better than that."  He gives me a swat to the back of my thighs, hard, and then rests both hands on my bottom as he moves up close behind me.  I can feel the wool of his trousers rubbing against the backs of my knees.

With his thumbs he spreads my cheeks and I feel something hard and heavy press down into the crevice between them.  It is radiating heat, velvety soft against my skin but so solid and unyielding that I involuntarily clench up to prevent its intrusion.  His hands are sliding up and down the backs of my thighs, relaxing me as he presses harder against me, and he gives me a firm swat again.  

"Unclench those lovely cheeks, darling, or I shall have to spank your sweet little pussy next."

My breath catches in my throat and he hears it.  He moves away from me, removing the heavy weight of his cock, bringing his thumbs down to spread me open, exposing my vagina.  "Oh yes," he murmurs, his mouth so close to me that I feel his breath caress me where he is holding me open.  "Begging to be punished."

He lets go, removing his hands from me completely, and I wait for several long, agonizing moments before I feel the slap.  He directs it onto my soft folds, far enough down that my clit takes some of the blow.  I yelp and jerk away, but quickly move my hips away from the table again.  He sees, and rewards me with a gentle pat on the bottom.

"Good girl," he praises me lovingly while his hand slides up under me, his fingers finding my now throbbing clit, giving it a slow langorous stroke that makes me moan.   _"So wet,"_   he whispers.  "So so soft and warm and soaked...you like to play, don't you darling."

He slips a finger into me.  By now I cannot stop myself from responding, and I groan painfully as I bite my tongue trying to keep quiet.  A second finger goes in, thrusting deeply, pulling my wetness out of me and slicking it over the sensitive skin between my two openings.  He slides his finger back and pushes it into my bottom, and I yelp again, not expecting it.

"Shhhh, darling...if you move I'll have to spank you again, do you want that?"

_Oh god yes._

I realize too late that I said it out loud.

 

He spanks me hard, each blow so deliciously painful that I rise up on my tiptoes every time his hand makes contact.  I am quivering and moaning and straining to bear it, struggling to remain silent, trembling under the praises he affords me every few blows to show me how pleased he is with my self control.  When he suddenly stops, I groan unhappily even though he caresses my aching bottom tenderly.  He is leaning over my back, pressing warm kisses between my shoulderblades and across the back of my neck, his breath heated and damp on my flushed skin.  

"I'm going to fuck you now, darling," he whispers as his hand slips down to spread me again.  I can feel my juices dripping down the insides of my thighs and know in this moment that I have never been so completely melted with fearsome desire as I am right now.  I whimper with the embarrassing need to be completely dominated as I lay trembling on the table, unable to do anything but wait for him to have his way with me.

And he does.  His cock presses against my opening and without hesitation he pushes into me, stretching me so suddenly that I gasp and cry out. He is bigger than I expected him to be, and I instinctively know I am at my limit, full to capacity without room to spare.  He grips my hips and holds me tightly as he thrusts into me again and again, harder each time, till I am no longer even trying to be quiet - but he is no longer silent either, his groans of pleasure alternating with grunts of exertion as he pushes quickly, sinking so far into me with each thrust that I feel his balls slap against my clit.  The stimulation is driving me mad.

With a deep groan I feel him shudder and his rhythm falters; his hands grip my hips so tightly that I whimper in pain, and the sound seems to send him over the edge as he pulls out of me and comes on my back with a heavily growled curse.  I feel his hot semen pool into the dip of my spine, gasping a little at the surprising force of his ejaculation as it hits my skin.  It seems like a very long time before he finishes.

"I seem to have made a mess of you, darling," he chuckles softly as he moves away.  I am trembling, literally, with a need so deep and unbearable that I cannot speak for fear of breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.  I am so intensely aroused that a simple bump against the edge of the table would send me over the top, but he has forbidden me to seek my own pleasure through any means but him, so I refrain, biting my lip till I taste the coppery tang of blood on my tongue.

I hear the door open, then close.

_He's left me._  Tied with his tie and laying ass-up over the conference room table, with a puddle of his come on the small of my back and my own arousal puddling at my feet on the floor.   _How fucking dare he!_

But I'm too uncomfortable to be angry.  All I want is to relieve the aching throb between my legs.  I sob quietly into the tabletop, becoming increasingly aware as the seconds pass just how uncomfortable my position actually is, when I hear the door open again and he is suddenly behind me, gently cleaning my back with a warm damp towel.  

"Such a good girl you are," he says soothingly as he wipes away his come from my skin.  "Still trembling with want, so obedient.  You didn't try to relieve yourself with the table, did you darling?"

I shake my head, whimpering.  He strokes my hair gently and I feel his other hand pulling at my hip, turning me over onto my back and pushing me further up onto the table so that my bottom is at the edge.  He kneels, lifting my legs up and laying them over his shoulders at the knees as he lowers his face between my thighs and presses his lips around my clit, dancing his tongue all around it while I moan and begin to writhe on the cold table.

When he finally touches the tip of his tongue to my aching little bundle of nerves, my thighs quiver so violently that he grips them with his big hands to still them.  He gives it a slow lick, then sucks it gently, nibbling it with his lips, finally lapping at it quickly till I dissolve into a helpless mass of orgasmic frenzy.  As I am just about to come, he raises his head enough to speak and says to me in a low voice, _"You may take your release now, darling."_

His voice is all it takes, and when he sucks my clit back into his mouth I let go and my climax overwhelms me, my back arching and my hands straining against the binding around my wrists behind me.  He sucks and laps at my juices as they gush out of me, pushing his tongue deep into me, holding me still with his hands as I buck and writhe against his face.  It takes me forever to stop convulsing, and when I finally am still again he strokes my belly with his fingertips for a few moments as he lightly kisses the inside of my thigh.

Eventually he stands, pulling me up till I'm sitting upright, and props me against his chest.  He reaches around behind me to free my hands, returning the emerald silk tie to where it belongs around his own neck as he smiles at me.  I am still trembling, the aftershocks of my orgasm rumbling through my stomach and lower, still making my muscles clench and throb, but the ache has been relieved and I feel weak with fulfillment. He kisses my forehead and then steps away, tucking his shirt back into his trousers, knotting his wrinkled tie, holding eye contact with me while a wicked grin slowly crosses his handsome face.

"I'll go and start a fresh pot of coffee while you get dressed," he says as he zips his pants, turning to leave the conference room while I slide off the table, grimacing at how slick the surface is now.  I am retrieving my clothes from the chair where he neatly laid them when he pauses at the door and turns.

"Oh and darling - I'm afraid we're going to have to have a rematch.  I'd definitely call this one a tie."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
